1qazfandomcom-20200215-history
1qaz Wiki:General Rules
"This is the '''General rules' policy for both User/Contributors of this Wiki. '' Please read all of the rules, not just one." To maintain order and peace on the Haikyuu!! Wiki and Haikyuu!! Wiki community, general rules have been made for both Wiki users (individuals who use the Wiki) and Wiki contributors (individuals who add information to the Wiki) to follow. Starting Monday, the 11th of May 2015, unless changed drastically, these rules must be followed by all Wiki users and contributors must follow these rules; if a Wiki User violates any of these rules, that User may receive a consequence that will be administered by one of the administrators of the Haikyuu!! Wiki. If you have any questions, concerns, or comments about the rules, please leave your message on either the Talk page, the Contact us forum, or the Community Discussion Forum. Thank you for your cooperation, Wiki users and contributors. Wiki Users and Contributor Rules # This wiki does not accept contributors who are under the age of 13. Please do not see it as age discrimination. We base this off of the Wikia Staff's explanation. # Wiki users and contributors must be respectful towards one another. Please be civil; constructive criticism and the likes are allowed, but harassment or bullying is unacceptable and not tolerated at all on this Wiki. Harassment and uncivil behavior includes but is not limited to the following: #* Personal attacks, threats, or name-calling directed at other people. #* Bullying of any kind. #* Swearing excessively. #* Trolling. #* Spreading false information about other users . # Do not lecture another user on their behavior; it can cause trouble. You can correct a user if they made incorrect edits or teach someone how to edit, but please do not be condescending. # If you are not an Administrator or if you do not have permission to do so, please do not attempt to interfere with foreign Wiki affairs that regard our Wiki and (an) other Wiki(s). # Spamming messages that do not contain information about important events or announcements regarding the Wiki is not allowed. # Please do not advertise or try to sell products to other users. # If there are any activities, events, or the likes where cheating is possible, users and contributors will not be allowed to cheat unless stated otherwise. # Please do not abuse any Wiki Features/Systems. # All users and contributors shall follow all Wiki guidelines and policies. Content-centered Rules: These Rules are still a part of Wiki User and Contributor Rules but has been split for organization reasons: # Wiki users and contributors are prohibited from purposefully vandalizing pages. This includes adding comments, jokes, questions, discussions about a page, and clearly false and inaccurate information to Wiki pages. If one should want to post a comment, joke, question, or discussion about a page, one should post it in either the character's talk page or the Community Discussion Forum. # Please do not put assumptions or speculations on the articles; this is a wiki for facts. If you have a speculation, prediction, etc., please post it in the appropriate Forum. # When copyrighting from Wikipedia, please add the tag at the top of the article page. # Spam Warring and Edit warring is not allowed on this Wiki at all. If there is a problem, contact an Administrator or discuss it on the forums. # The creation of offensive articles (sexual/vulgar language or racist remarks) or pointless articles (unrelated information, useless information) is also not allowed. # Do not add spoilers in an article page unless the chapter, episode, or information has been revealed by the official resources. Live!Chat Rules The Live!Chat is a public chat room that all registered Wiki users and contributors can use. It is used to discuss and socialize with other users and contributors. Though more often than not users do not abuse the Live!Chat, the following rules have been created to prevent any potential problems that may occur in the Live!Chat: # No form of spamming is allowed. # Anything illegal (e.g. illegal sites) is obviously not allowed. # Exchanging personal information is allowed, but highly discouraged if the exchange is with a new user or contributor or is on the main chat-room. We are not responsible for the results that occur afterwards if one does the exchange. # Bots are not allowed on the chat-room. If any Live!Chat user witnesses another user breaking any of these rules while an administrator is not present, please kindly remind them of the Live!Chat rules; if they continue to ignore them, please report the incident with a screenshot of the offense to an administrator. Voting Rules In order to accurately represent the Haikyuu!! Wiki community in voting sessions, voting rules have been made to roll out inactive users as well as users that do not contribute to the Wiki. If not specified in the voting session post, the voting rules will be as what follows: # Wiki users and contributors who wish to vote must have at the very least five edits, the earliest edit being done within the same two months of the date that the voting session post was posted. # A voter's votes must not be influenced by invalid or unreasonable causes such as personal relationships with other users. # A voter's accounts cannot be inactive or banned. # Wiki users and contributors can only vote once. # Voters are not allowed to harass or cause edification of other voters' votes. # Each vote must include a valid reasoning to back up the vote; they must be two or more sentences long. # Cheating is not allowed. Other Notes * All of the above rules all apply anytime and anywhere you are on this Wiki. * The General Rules applies to any other General Rules Rules (e.g. Voting Rules) as well. * If you ever encounter a problem on this, contact an administrator. Please do not solve them through the Wikia Community; we like to solve the problems at our own Wiki Community with our own Wiki administrators. * For clarity, please note that correcting the violation you have done before a consequence is administered will NOT prevent you from receiving the consequence corresponding to that violation. If any Wiki user or contributor witnesses another user breaking any of these rules and administrators fail to notice, please kindly correct them if possible and report the incident with a screenshot of the offense to an administrator. Once again, if you have any questions, concerns, or comments about the rules, please leave your message on either the Talk page, the Contact us forum, or the Community Discussion Forum. Thank you for your cooperation again, Wiki Users and Contributors.